The present invention relates to compressors. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of compressors using an Oldham-type mechanism for compressing refrigerant fluid.
One type of compressor design is a scroll-type compressor which uses an Oldham ring in the compression mechanism. Scroll-type compressors are well known, for example, the scroll compressor disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,875,838, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference. A typical scroll compressor comprises two facing scroll involute wraps which interfit to define a plurality of closed pockets. When one of the scroll wraps orbits relative to the other, the pockets travel between a radially outer suction port and a radially inner discharge port to convey and compress refrigerant fluid.
Oldham rings are used in such compressors to cause the movable scroll wrap to orbit within the fixed scroll wrap and thereby compress refrigerant. The Oldham ring conventionally has an annular body with tabs for engaging slots on the underside of the movable scroll wrap and on a portion of the compression mechanism which fixed to the housing. The movable scroll wrap is rotatably connected to a hub which is eccentric to the axis of the crankshaft. When the driving mechanism of the compressor operates, and rotates the crankshaft, the movable scroll wrap is prevented from rotating by the engagement of tabs and slots and therefore orbits within the fixed scroll wrap. This conventional Oldham-type assembly causes the movable scroll wrap to intermesh with the fixed scroll wrap to form pockets and compress refrigerant.